Chandeleur version SG1
by Kiwxi
Summary: "- Pourquoi ne faisons-nous jamais de Chandeleur ? demanda soudainement Teal'c. Les autres membres de SG1 se regardèrent, face à la question que venait de poser le jaffa et à laquelle ils n'avaient encore jamais pensé."


**Chandeleur version SG1**

**Auteur : Kiwxi **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, ni la série, ni les personnages, … malheureusement … **

**Spoiler : Aucun, Carter est major et Jack colonel**

**Résumé : SG1 fait une chandeleur ! **

**Note : Cette fanfic est en réponse au défi qu'on s'est lancé (Nanou et moi) sur msn (il y a plus d'un an -_-") sur l'effet des crêpes chez SG1. Et merci à Jersey_07 d'avoir été ma bêta. **

Sam sortait de l'ascenseur de la base, et arrivait sur le parking. En voyant les minuscules flocons de neige tomber, elle remonta le col de sa veste en guise de mince barrage. Heureusement pour elle, la neige ne tenait pas à la route, et fondait tout de suite, elle n'aurait donc aucun problème pour rentrer chez elle.

En chemin**,** elle s'arrêta à un supermarché afin d'y faire les deux trois courses dont elle avait besoin pour le midi même. Alors qu'elle prenait les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des crêpes, elle repensa à la scène qui c'était passé au petit déjeuner au mess de la base.

_- Pourquoi ne faisons-nous jamais de Chandeleur ? demanda soudainement Teal'c_

_Les autres membres de SG1 se regardèrent, face à la question que venait de poser le jaffa et à laquelle ils n'avaient encore jamais pensé. _

_- A vrai dire Teal'c, répondit Jack coupant ainsi le silence, soit on était en mission, soit Space Monkey nous avait encore quitté pour sa foutu ascension !_

_- Jack, vous savez très bien que je …_

_- Voyons Space Monkey avouez que vous ne vouliez pas que Teal'c connaisse l'une de nos coutumes. _

_- Mais non pas du tout, vous le savez très bien !_

_- Pourquoi ne pas la faire ce midi chez moi ? C'est bien le premier week-end de février qu'il faut la faire non ? _

_- En effet Major Carter ! _

_- Puisqu'on est en vacances je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour ma part. Jack ? _

_- J'apporte les bières. On dit 11h30 chez vous Carter ça vous va ? _

_- Parfait mon colonel._

C'est ainsi que Sam se retrouva à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée avec son coude les mains remplies de sacs de courses et qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard elle dut la rouvrir pour accueillir les autres membres de SG1. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal**,** ainsi ils feraient les crêpes ensemble et ce sera plus convivial.

Ce sont évidemment Teal'c et Daniel qui arrivèrent les premiers chez Sam. Teal'c avait apporté encore une fois les DVD de Star Wars, tandis que Daniel lui avait un énorme pot de Nutella dans les mains. Sam y trouva là une excellente idée puisqu'elle avait oublié d'en prendre un.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée alors que Daniel expliquait d'où venait la tradition de la Chandeleur à Teal'c.

- Entrez mon colonel

- Je vois que Space Monkey est encore lancé dans ses explications.

- En effet, monsieur.

Sam lui souriait tout en lui posant sa veste sur le porte manteau, chose qu'elle avait laissé faire aux deux autres hommes, puis l'invita à rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Maintenant elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait vraiment chez elle, comblée.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, O'neill. Je ne pense pas qu'un goa'uld soit intervenu dans Star Wars

- Mais si ! Comment voulez-vous que Anakin soit passé dans « le côté obscur de la force » sinon ?

- La colère et la tristesse suffisent Jack ! Vous connaissez ça pourtant !

Un silence pesant s'installa dès que Daniel eut fini sa phrase, et qui dura quelques instants. Personne n'osa un regard vers Jack. Excepté Sam durant un très court instant, qui réussit à la décider à couper ce silence, terriblement gênant pour tous.

- Arrêtez la bière Daniel, réprimanda Sam en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Bon qui veut cuire les crêpes ? demanda-t-elle en s'éforcant de sourire pour passer a autre chose.

- Moi je veux essayer de les retourner en les balançant !

- Space Monkey dans votre état vous n'arriverez à rien de plus qu'à faire de la cuisine de Carter un vrai dépotoir !

- Je suis en parfait état ! J'en suis autant capable que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

- Mouais, maugréa O'Neill.

Daniel se leva et s'approcha donc de la poêle et y versa le précieux liquide. Puis quelques instants plus tard prit le manche des deux mains et lança la crêpe en l'air. Tous la suivirent des yeux et la vire atterrir sur la poêle, mais les trois quart était en dehors.

- Bon d'accord j'y arrive pas tant que ça … avoua-t-il en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sam pris la place de Daniel et remis correctement la crêpe. Et en commença une autre tout en essayant de réconforter l'archéologue :

- Un jour vous y arriverez Daniel !

- Un jour peut-être, Space Monkey.

Malgré que Jack soit derrière elle, il vit Sam prendre à son tour le manche à deux mains.

- Carter, vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

- J'ai toujours voulu essayer, et c'est l'occasion idéale, rétorqua-t-elle le regard pétillant.

C'est ainsi que de nouveau une crêpe se retrouva dans les airs. Mais celle-ci dériva de sa trajectoire tant attendue, tous la fixait curieux de voir où elle attérirait. Tous les visages et les regards la suivèrent alors qu'elle allait à l'opposer du major pour finalement arriver sur l'une des têtes de l'assemblée : celle du colonel.

Daniel et Sam fixaient, les yeux grands ouverts, la crêpe qui trônait fièrement sur le front de Jack, qui venait de lever sa bière et que la chute de la crêpe stoppa. Tous restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, qui paraissaient interminable pour Sam. Puis Teal'c coupa enfin le silence de tombe qui régnait dans la pièce :

- O'neill, Vous allez bien ?

Jack posait tranquillement sa bière sur la table, alors que de son autre main il prit délicatement la crêpe et la posa dans son assiette tout en y découpant un petit bout afin d'y goûter. Pour Sam le suspens était à son comble, et rougissait de honte. Tout d'un coup elle avait chaud, très chaud et l'alcool dans le sang n'aidant pas. Elle fixait le regard de son supérieur qui commençait a remonter vers elle alors qu'il amenait le bout de crêpe à sa bouche. Il la dévora du regard et lui dit :

- Excellente votre crêpe Carter, bien qu'à moitié cuite.

- … … Merci, mon colonel …

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il n'avait pas du tout haussé le ton. Rien. Il disait juste apprécier sa crêpe d'un ton calme, posé, et … c'était elle ou il l'avait bien dit d'un ton bien plus sensuel que la normale ? Oui c'est ça ! C'est elle et l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité qui lui faisait cet effet. Elle baissa le regard sur sa énième bouteille de bière aux trois quarts entamées. Jack de son côté souriait tranquillement face au trouble de son second. Teal'c avait rapidement détourné l'attention de Daniel en lui disant que finalement il y avait pire que lui pour ce qui était du lançage en l'air de crêpes.

Sam, toujours un peu troublée, se retourna vers la poêle et recommença une autre crêpe, les gestes ralentit et rendu mécaniques par ses pensées. Mais elle en fut rapidement sortie par une main, qui se déposa sur la sienne se trouvant sur le manche alors qu'une autre arrivait dans son champ de vision, et prenait son autre main pour la déposer aux côtés de la précédente. Ainsi son assaillant se trouvait collé à son dos et encadrait ses bras par les siens. Bientôt Sam sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, souffle qui s'approchait de son oreille. Son oreille …?

- Carter je vais vous montrer comment on arrive à retourner une crêpe en la lançant en l'air. D'accord ?

- Ou … Oui mon … colonel

Il l'avait à peine murmuré, sa voix était rauque. Sam quant à elle avait la respiration anarchique. Rares étaient les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés si proches. La dernière fois remontait a il y a si longtemps, mais à chaque fois c'était involontaire de leur part, bien qu'ils s'éffoçaient d'en profiter au maximum.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était venu de lui-même, de sa propre volonté se coller à elle, et littéralement collé a elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser alors qu'il respirait tout aussi rapidement qu'elle. Leur promiscuité leur faisait le même effet. Chacun d'eux avait chaud, chacun d'eux avait la respiration saccadée, et surtout chacun d'eux profitait de leur rapprochement soudain.

Mais rapidement Jack se reprit et resserra l'étreinte autour des mains jointes de Carter sur le manche de la poêle. Alors qu'il faisait une légère pression sur les mains qu'il tenait entre les siennes afin de les soulever, Jack reprit enfin la parole en mêlant les gestes à ce qu'il disait.

- Regardez il faut tout d'abord tendre les bras devant soit et ensuite donner un coup bref et rapide en l'air afin de jeter cette crêpe le plus haut possible.

En effet, la crêpe était désormais en l'air, et Carter essayait tant bien que mal de ne penser qu'à cette crêpe se trouvant en l'air, et non à la chaleur du corps collé à son dos, spécialement à la dure chaleur se trouvant juste au niveau de ses fesses. Chaleur, qui était tranquillement montée lors du lancé de la crêpe, et qui avait ainsi fait augmenté d'un coup les bouffées de chaleur que ressentait Sam à l'instant même où la crêpe redescendait. Beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Evidemment, elle retombait parfaitement sur l'objet qu'elle avait quitté, il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Un raclement de gorge dans son dos la rammena à la réalité.

- Vous voyez, Carter, c'est pas si compliqué. Vous avez compris ou je vous le refais ?

- …

- Carter ?

- Je pense que c'est à votre tour, mon colonel …

- Pardon ?

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est à vous de faire les crêpes. J'ai commencé vous continuez, … mon colonel …

- D'accord.

Sam se dépêcha de quitter les bras du colonel, pour aller s'asseoir au bar. Elle prit rapidement une gorgée fraîche de la bouteille de bière se trouvant devant elle. Elle reprenait son calme et essayait de calmer sa respiration. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls, Daniel et Teal'c avaient disparus. Au loin elle entendait les bruits de la télé, ainsi ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon pour y regarder un des DVD apportés par le jaffa. Ils les avaient laissées tranquils, et les en remercia.

Du côté de la cuisine, le silence régnait toujours, seul le bruit des crêpes que cuisait le colonel se faisait entendre. Ce silence était lourd, pesant et gênant pour les deux militaires. Ils ne faisaient que repenser au rapprochement physique qu'ils venaient de connaître.

Jack espérait que son subordonné ne se soit pas rendu compte du désir qu'il n'avait pu contrôler lorsqu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, elle s'était rapidement détachée. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire si elle était restée encore collée à lui quelques instants de plus. Il ne préférait pas y penser, et se concentra sur sa tâche afin de ne pas laisser ses pensées aller trop loin.

De son côté, Sam avait décidé de préparer les différents ingrédients de la garniture, afin d'occuper son esprit. Ainsi elle déposait des bols remplit de fruits, mais aussi de la chantilly, de la confiture et le pot de Nutella que Daniel avait apporté, le tout sur un plateau avec des ustensiles de service.

Une fois sa tache terminée, Sam s'appuya contre un meuble, elle pouvait désormais regarder Jack terminer la dernière crêpe. Il l'a jetait en l'air pour la faire tomber sur la pile de crêpes qui trônait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle y tomba il lança un petit « et hop », tout en se tournant vers Sam en lui faisant un petit sourire, pour essayer d'alléger la gêne ambiante. Elle répondit à son sourire tout en prenant l'assiette de crêpes pour la placer sur le plateau qu'elle emportait déjà dans le salon. Il la suivit en apportant des boissons.

- Messieurs les crêpes sont prêtes ! déclara Sam en faisant son sourire le plus grand.

- Vous arrivez juste pour le générique du film, major Carter !

- Voyons Teal'c jamais personne ne regarde le générique !

- Pourquoi O'neill ? Le générique est presque aussi important que le reste du film. C'est un hommage à ceux qui l'ont fait.

- Certes mais tout le monde s'en fiche à par vous, et les fans hystériques.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car elles veulent absolument voir le nom de leurs idoles

- Exactement Sam ! répondit Daniel la bouche déjà pleine.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim les enfants !

Jack se remplissait déjà une crêpe à même la main pour ensuite la dévorer en un clin d'œil. Teal'c observait Daniel qui mangeait sa seconde crêpe à la chantilly et à la pomme avant d'en prendre une aussi à la pomme mais sans chantilly. Sam observait quant à elle l'ensemble des hommes réunit dans son salon. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à son supérieur elle remarqua son visage légèrement inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon Colonel ?

- Vous avez oublié les assiettes … Je vais aller les chercher !

Il se levait sans attendre la réponse de l'hôtesse de maison. Et pourtant il entendait sa voix le suivre.

- Vous ne savez même pas où elles sont rangées, mon colonel.

- En effet …

- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé aller les chercher ?

- ... Je n'en peux plus … murmura Jack au bout de quelques secondes

Mais il l'avait dit tellement bas que Sam n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien comprit. Il se retourna d'un coup et fondit sur elle. Alors qu'il la poussait rapidement, mais doucement, contre le mur, il prenait son visage d'une main et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme alors que son autre main commençait à se faufiler sous son pull. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il s'y était approché et désormais lui tournait le dos. Sam, qui jusque là avait les yeux fermés, les avait ouvert de nouveau surprise de ce revirement de situation.

- Mon colonel … je ne comprends pas …

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Oubliez ce qu'il vient de se passer

Sam baissa le regard en secouant le visage.

- Pourquoi êtes vous parti si vite ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement pour la regarder afin de comprendre le sens de sa question, elle avait encore le visage baissé.

- Pourquoi pour une fois ne pas avoir continué ?

Il vit les épaules de la jeune femme tout d'un coup pris de soubresauts. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais à ce moment elle levait ses yeux humides vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il détestait la voir dans cet état, mais il se détestait encore plus à ce moment pour en être précisément la cause.

Dans l'autre pièce, le Jaffa et l'archéologue étaient on ne peut plus silencieux et tendu depuis qu'ils entendaient le major Carter pleurer.

- Daniel Jackson je crois que nous devrions rentrer !

- Je le crois aussi Teal'c. Sortons et j'appelle un taxi. Je ne crois pas être en état de conduire.

- Et votre voiture ?

- Je reviendrais plus tard la chercher.

Ainsi, après lui avoir laissé un mot et emporté quelques crêpes pour la route, les deux hommes sortirent de chez leur amie, attristés par les pleurs de la jeune femme.

Au loin Jack entendit la portière d'une voiture claquer, mais à peine entendu l'avait-il déjà oublié, trop occupé par Sam. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'elle avait reculé de deux. Ces pleurs, ces questions était-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait de nouveau fuit ? En voulait-elle vraiment plus ? Non ça ne pouvait être ça … Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir plus … Pas avec lui. Non ce n'était pas possible !

- Carter, de quoi vous parlez ?…

- Il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez passer pour plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Pourquoi vous faites toujours comme si vous ne comprenez rien ?

- Bon dieu Carter expliquez-vous à la fin !

Elle lui criait dessus, il en faisait de même. Après la tristesse, la tension et la colère étaient montées d'un coup. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment qui leur parut long. Sam ne savait comment le lui dire. Il était son supérieur. Mais elle savait tout de même qu'il ne ferait pas de rapport sur le fait qu'elle lui criait dessus.

Elle baissa de nouveau le visage en se cachant les yeux de la main, lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes remonter. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais n'osait pas de peur qu'elle lui crie de nouveau au visage. Mais à quoi bon. Il préférait de loin la voir en colère contre lui que pleurer à cause de lui. Il lui prit donc les épaules et l'approcha de lui pour enfin l'encadrer de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire tout en sanglotant encore. Alors qu'il lui caressait lentement les cheveux, Sam se calmait petit à petit.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Alors vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? Vous savez je ne suis pas le cerveau de l'équipe, je ne suis que celui qui attend que ça passe.

- Justement …

- Pardon ?

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, afin de le regarder.

- Justement, pour une fois que vous avez commencé à agir, vous avez de nouveau fuit … J'aurais voulu que vous continuiez …

Puis elle s'écartait de lui pour de bon, et le laissait seul au milieu de la cuisine, pour monter dans sa chambre et s'effondrer sur son lit, de nouveau en sanglot.

Jack quant à lui restait quelques instants sur place, encaissant la révélation soudaine de son second. Il n'arrivait à y croire. Elle venait de lui dire plus ou moins directement qu'elle avait apprécié. Samantha Carter apprécier un chaste baiser de sa part ? Il secouait alors son visage, afin de remettre en place ses idées. Evidemment qu'elle avait du aimer, elle n'aurait pas réagit de cette façon dans le cas contraire.

Fort de cette idée, Jack sortait de la cuisine et trouvait ce qu'il cherchait sur la table basse de l'entrée. Il allait ensuite sur le canapé et réfléchissait à la façon dont il devait formuler son mot pour la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, il commençait donc à écrire une invitation au restaurant en tête a tête, tout en s'excusant de ses manières plus qu'impoli à l'égard de sa subordonné. Une fois le mot terminé et déposé en évidence, Jack sortait tranquillement de la maison et rentrait chez lui.

A travers ses sanglots quelques peu apaisés, Sam pouvait entendre les bruits d'une voiture qui se déplace sur des graviers. Elle descendait lentement les escaliers en séchant ses joues. Légèrement apaisée par le départ de son supérieur, la scientifique soufflait un peu, et s'apprêtait à se servir un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle remarquait un papier sur la table de sa cuisine.

_« Je vous en supplie pardonnez-moi. Vous avez toujours su que je suis loin d'être à l'aise avec les mots. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner lors d'un dîner à deux à la date de votre choix …_

_Jack »_

Sam souriait gentiment un peu plus soulagée, mais ressentait toujours le geste d'éloignement de son supérieur.

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir, mais elle lui avait déjà pardonnée.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas répondre immédiatement à ce message, mais la tentation était forte.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait proposée une date à la fois proche mais pas immédiate, mais elle voulait que ce dîner ait lieu le soir même. Pendant encore quelques instants elle hésitait.

Mais secouant le visage et oubliant ses hésitations, Sam décrochait alors son téléphone et composait le numéro de Jack O'neill, un large sourire lui apparaissait sur le visage. Désormais plus sereine : l'avenir promettait et commençait merveilleusement bien.

**(Happy ?) End **

**Alors bon voilà comme d'habitude j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire dans la guimauve et je ne suis pas très fière du peu que j'ai réussis à faire, mais bon ... **


End file.
